


Milfology-Helga/Miriam

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [8]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Horniness, Incest, Lolicon, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: After drinking too much, Miriam thinks the only way to get Helga's mind off of Arnold is fucking her herself
Relationships: Miriam Pataki/Helga Pataki
Series: Milfology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 7





	Milfology-Helga/Miriam

It was past midnight when Miriam stubbled into her daughter’s room. She didn't wake Helga as she never fell asleep. 

“Hey baby everything okay?” Miriam slurred her words. She was clearly drunk. 

“Yes Miriam, everything’s fine.” 

“Is this about that boy, what’s his name? Arnie?” 

“Arnold!” 

“That’s it! Arnold. You're thinking about Arnold, ain't cha.” 

“W-why would I be thinking about that football headed drewb”

“You like him.”

Helga jolted up. “What! No I-”

“You like him. What, you think we can’t hear your poetry? Or I don’t notice your little art projects in the closet?” 

Helga was completely silent. 

“It’s okay, it’s cool. When I was your age I obsessed over a boy too. Got like super horny too. Once I broke into his house and rubbed one out in his shower.”

Her face growing red, Helga said, “Uh, wouldn’t know anything about that.” 

“Come on Helga, I’m just trying to relate to ya. You know, find common ground. Look I know I’m not always the best mom. But I do remember what it was like being your age. The loneliness, the heat. It’s madding.” Miriam placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I can make you feel so much better.” 

Helga felt her mouth go dry. 

“Helga I would do or push you to do something you’re not ready for or are uncomfortable with. But if you really want me to touch you that way, just say so.”

The room was silent for a heavy moment. “Do it.” 

Miriam smiled as her hand traveled down Helga’s body. Reaching over her hand dug into her daughter’s panties. As she suspected, Helga’s snacth was radiating heat. There were already a few pubic hairs growing around it. She slipped in a finger into the wet, slick hole. 

“Ah, Miriam, ah!” 

“That’s right Helga. Just go with it. Let your body go." 

As the fingering intensified, Helga’s breath became shorter, her screams and moans becoming more high pitched. Miriam cooed as her daughter thrashed about. The orgasm hit Helga, Miriam felt the walls clench around her fingers as juices poured out. 

Helga shook a few more times, when she stopped, her mother pulled out of her, leaving her to lay in her own juices, undies soaked. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask for help again.”


End file.
